memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS da Vinci
light cruiser | registry = NCC-81623 | affiliation = Federation Starfleet (SCE) | commander = David Gold, Sonya Gomez | launched = 2370s decade | status = active (2410) | altimage = saber class side.jpg | icon1 = }} The USS ''da Vinci'' (NCC-81623) was a 24th century Federation starship, a light cruiser/destroyer in Starfleet service, commissioned circa the year 2370 and assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. ( | }}) Service history and disposition Early missions Upon its launch, command of the da Vinci was given to Captain David Gold, while Commander Salek was assigned as head of the SCE contingent. The da Vinci was scheduled to visit Earth in September of 2373, but a life-support malfunction forced them make port at Magatha IV. ( ) On stardate 51993.8 (late 2374), Crewmen Fabian Stevens and P8 Blue joined the da Vinci, bringing with them a recently recovered Dominion weapon for the SCE crew to examine. ( ) In mid 2375, the da Vinci was engaged by the Breen around the moons of Lamenda IV, while a joint SCE and Starfleet Intelligence team investigated a downed Breen ship on Lamenda Prime. ( ) Later that year, the da Vinci encountered an alien vessel, Dancing Star, which endangered a covert Federation listening post near the Cardassian border. Commander Salek sacrificed his own life in an effort to destroy the ship and preserve the listening post. Salek was replaced as SCE team leader and first officer by Commander Sonya Gomez. ( ) Post-Dominion War The da Vinci was nearly destroyed in 2376 when caught in the atmosphere of a gas giant planet Galvan VI. More than half of the ship's complement died on this mission, including second officer Kieran Duffy. ( ) The ship was repaired and slightly reconfigured at Earth Station McKinley. ( ) 2380s In May of 2380, the da Vinci was assigned to investigate the explosion of one of the moons around Klorgat IV, a Klingon world where Reman refugees from the Romulan Star Empire had been relocated. By August, the SCE team was able to conclude the moon had been destroyed by the , a ship under the command of Admiral Mendak. ( ) In June of 2380, following the Borg attack on the Sol system, Captain Gold resigned his commission to rejoin his wife on Earth. Sonya Gomez was then promoted to Captain and given command of the da Vinci. ( |Lost Souls}}; ) :The dates cited in ''Articles and A Singular Destiny indicate the transfer of command happened during the Klorgat investigation. Whether the da Vinci remained in this system for the entire three-month period or not is unclear.'' During the Borg Invasion of 2381, the da Vinci was at planet Troyius, and managed to defend that world by making it temporarily disappear. Following the end of the war, the da Vinci towed the ''Columbia'' (NX-02), long crashed in the Gamma Quadrant, back to Earth. ( |Lost Souls}}) 2400s The da Vinci was still in operation in the year 2409 and was still working with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. ( ) Specifications The da Vinci had a standard crew complement of 42, and two shuttlecraft (originally the and the , later replaced by the Kwolek and the Shirley). Ship's personnel :See [[USS da Vinci personnel|USS da Vinci personnel]]. Appendices Connections Background * The da Vinci was named after the famous scientist, inventor, and artist Leonardo da Vinci. * Author Keith R.A. DeCandido explained in a post on the TrekBBS literature forum on February 24, 2014, the registry of NCC-81623 was chosen to be in line with the . The consulted source gave the Yeager's registry erroneously as NCC-81947 instead of NCC-61947, and provided the first two digits. The "623" was derived by DeCandido and John J. Ordover from the date they conceived the series, June 23, 2000. category:federation starships category:24th century Federation starships category:25th century Federation starships category:federation light cruisers category:saber class starships